Lily and James, The good times they shared
by dracosgirl12
Summary: Lily and James meet and become friends instantly. The Mauraders cause havoc at school. Lots of humor along with some romance of course.
1. Default Chapter

Lily and James  
I know that in the fifth book it says that they like hated each other  
forever, but since this is my story things will be a bit different.  
  
It was a cool summer morning and James woke up feeling a bit groggy. The feeling left suddenly when he remembered it was his 11th birthday! (A/N if things are in italics then its James' thoughts) 'But if this is my 11th birthday...then where is my hog...' His sentence was cut short by a tapping at the window above his bed. "That must be it!" he screamed, waking up his entire household. He rushed to his window and saw a beautiful snowy owl waiting on his window sill. He quickly opened his window and the owl flew inside, perching itself on his nightstand revealing a letter tied to its leg. He quickly untied the letter and ripped it open, James wasn't one of those patient types, and he couldn't wait for things. When he got the letter open he didn't bother reading the letter, he seemed to be searching for something that just wasn't there. "Hmmm I guess they forgot my prefect badge, I'm sure that was a mistake, because I must surely already be the best student there, even if I haven't been to my classes yet"  
  
Hearing this remark from the next bedroom, his father chuckled. 'Boys a bit to confident it seems, not that it's a bad thing though, I seem to recall me saying the same thing when I got my Hogwarts letter' he thought to himself.  
  
But he was soon shaken out of his thoughts by James bursting into the room and jumping on his parent's bed.  
  
"I got in, I got in, I got in, and I got in" He began chanting, and didn't stop for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Well son, I see you've received your Hogwarts letter, congratulations, go show your mother"  
  
"Where is mom anyway? She should be up here chanting with me!" And so he began his chant again with "I got in, I got in"  
  
He bolted down the stairs taking them about 3 at a time and ran into the kitchen so excited that he nearly knocked his mother down when he ran into her.  
  
His mother Claire smiled, her beautiful green eyes twinkling "What is it sweetie, what on earth could you be so you so excited about?" she asked, pretending she didn't know. She of course heard his chant and had guessed already.  
  
"I got in mom, I got in!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes sweetie, I understand you got in somewhere, but where?"  
  
"Hogwarts mom, HOGWARTS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
He then began telling her about everything he had read about Hogwarts in his new book, Hogwarts A History.  
  
His mom simply laughed, and listened to all of her sons story's while she continued making a special breakfast for his birthday, including all of James's favorites.  
  
Claire's thoughts wandered for a bit while James rambled on. She thought about how proud of her son she was. He was growing into such a wonderful person. He was caring, loving, wonderful, and always thinking of others before himself. Although he was a bit sure of his magical abilities, she knew he would do well in school.  
  
"So mom, are we going to go get my wand today!!!" James said excitingly.  
  
"Sure sweetie, your father and I will take you right after breakfast. So hop to it now, and go get ready. And tell your father to get ready to."  
  
"Awsome mom, thanks!" James said, as he kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Oh and don't forget to brush your teeth, your breath smells awful. What if you were to meet a young lady today, your breath alone would scare her away"  
  
"Oh mom, Im not old enough to start meeting girls yet"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought to son, and then I met your mother" said his dad who had made his way downstairs.  
  
"Oh boy" said James "Its like you two are conspiring against me." James paused "Wait your not gonna try and hook me up with one of your friends awful daughters are you dad, mom!?!"  
  
His father chuckled "Oh James, don't worry, we aren't going to try and hook you up with anyone."  
  
"Good" said James. "Because you guys have bad taste in what girls you say are cute"  
  
"Oh James" said his mother "Just go brush your teeth, so we can eat and go"  
  
So James quickly showered and got ready, so they could eat and go. Before he knew it they were in Diagon Alley, and James was finally on his way to getting his wand. He had waited for this day all of his life. 


	2. Lily receives her letter

Chapter 2  
Lily gets her letter  
  
A/N In the last chapter I made a mistake. I accidentally said "I know that in the fifth book it says that they like hated each other forever, but since this is my story things will be a bit different." Ok what I meant to say is this. I know in the fifth book it says that they practically hated each other up until their 5th or 6th year, but since this is my story I'm going to make it a little different.  
  
Ok here we go, lily gets her letter.  
  
It was a nice summer morning when Lily was shaken out of her sleep. "Go away, uggh. I'm trying to sleep Petunia, go away."  
  
"No Lily" Petunia replied "This is important, please wake up."  
  
"What could be more important than me sleeping in on my birthday" Lily mumbled. But she sat up anyways, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Petunia gave her a letter, it was in an envelope with heavy paper, and Lily saw it was addressed to her but the seal was broken  
  
"Hey you opened my mail" Lily snapped.  
  
"Who cares, just read the dang letter!" Lily notices that Petunias hands were shaking as she said this.  
  
"Whats wrong Petunia?" said Lily  
  
"Fine I will read it if you wont!" said Petunia  
  
"Dear Lily Evans, We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stopped there  
  
"Lily do you know what this means! You are a witch. Remember Rebecca my best friend back in grade school?"  
  
"Of course Petunia, who could forget her?"  
  
"Well she got a letter like this on her 11th birthday, and she's been at this Hogwarts school ever since" Lily noticed that as Petunia said this tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Your crazy Petunia, I cant be a witch.. Is this some kind of birthday joke? If it is I am so not laughing!"  
  
"Im not crazy Lily, but you cant go to this school, I don't want you to turn into a freak!"  
  
Lily grabbed the letter from Petunia and began reading it. She paused and then spoke, "If this is true then I have to go. I have to know. Petunia this is a wonderful chance for me. " Lily paused "Cant you understand that Petunia?"  
  
Petunia suddenly got very upset. "No Lily, I wont let you go, and if you do go I will never speak to you again!" she shouted.  
  
"Fine then" tears welled up in lily's eyes, "If you cant accept me for what I am, even if it is a witch, then don't talk to me. I don't care!" she lied  
  
"You know what Lily, you're a stupid little freak. GO TO YOUR LITTLE SCHOOL FOR WITCHES. Then you can marry a lowlife for a husband, and you can have little freak kids. I don't care. But understand you wont be my sister anymore!" she screamed. She really did love Lily, she just had no patience for things out of the ordinary.  
  
Lily ran to her mothers room, tears streaming down her face. She explained the situation to her mom, and her mother was very excited about her being a witch. And they agreed on going to Diagon Alley later that week.  
  
So on Friday Lily got dressed, chowed down on her breakfast and before she knew it she was in the pub called The Leakey Cauldron. 


End file.
